battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battlefield 4: Final Stand
4 new maps, not 5. Can someone change it? I personally can't edit yet. I think i'm too new. Same for the invidual map pages. Each one of them says "one of the five". Tekmate (talk) 08:41, September 10, 2014 (UTC) : Edited - thanks. : --[[User:LegendFPS|'LegendFPS']] [[User_talk:LegendFPS|'(Talk)']] •''' [[User_blog:LegendFPS|(Blog)]] '''• 10:24, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Is Final Stand somehow a prequel to BF 2142? LevelCap said it in one of his more recent videos. If confirmed the main Battlefield-universe would be connected with that of BF2142. --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 15:55, September 10, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 :Looks like it, we're getting prototypes of 2142 weapons and vehicles, and the maps have Titans and Walkers being built. Seems a little wierd that this is all happening about a century before 2142 takes place, but it looks like all the new equipment are really early prototypes. We'll probably just have to wait for DICE to divulge a little more info on what's going on. - 16:05, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ::DICE just blew my mind. Either the PAC symbol/prototype Walkers/hovertanks all show a link to the 2142 storyline, or they are mere easter eggs (or a hint at the future of the BF series post-Hardline. 23:59, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :::It's gotta be a link, PAC's emblem is all over the place in the walker factory on Karelia, and the Rorsch and hover tank are screaming 2142ness. Game files are also mentioning Pod launchers, so we'll probably see those when we get to test Hangar 21 or Hammerhead. I'm loving this so far. - 00:31, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hopefully they'll explain some of the background, that'd be interesting. 01:28, September 11, 2014 (UTC) A fireback at Call of Duty futuristic games Final Stand focus the conclusion of the War of 2020 and it is a prequel to Battlefield 2142. Black Ops II set in 2025 and it's been called a Battlfield 2142 knockoff while Advanced Warfare is 2054. So is it a fireback at Call of Duty's futuristic titles? KuronoX (talk) 17:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :It is more akin to following the recent trend of future-based first-person shooter video games, I wouldn't consider it a dig at/attack/response to other video game series. Note that it is not per say, a prequel, rather, the Pan-Asian Coalition is in its initial stages of growth. Who knows when the seed germinates? There's quite a gap (~120 years) between the games. 20:02, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd say it's more of a callback to 2142 than anything, nothing in Final Stand is really attacking Advanced Warfare. Coming from a guy who loves 2142, it feels like a lot of fanservice more than anything. Plus, John Ravioli Riccitello isn't CEO of EA anymore, and he was the one that insisted on the whole Battlefield v. Call of Duty thing with 3's marketing, so there isn't really a whole lot of that coming from DICE now, it's mainly coming from people in the community at this point. - 22:43, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, many people seem to love the idea of developer rivalry, but I have seen some devs saying that they are generally in friendly terms with each other. 08:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) release date final stand bf4 final stand release is 18 of november for premium users and december 2 for non primium http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf4/news/view/bf4-final-stand-release-nov-18/